The Creature Minecraft War
The Creature Minecraft War is a 90-minute long, 2 part, 4 per team, individual POV special made to celebrate the Creature Hub's 500,000 subscriber milestone. The teams were Team Carl, made up of Sly, Seamus, Sp00n and Danz and Team Coby, made up of Nova, Kootra, Ze and Immortal. Each team had to defend a diamond from the other, a capture the flag style game. Recap 'Team Carl' Team Carl was made up of Sly, Dan, Sp00n, and Seamus. They quickly went to look for resources, Sly went up and decided to booby trap the obsidian with TNT and a pressure plate. After a while Sly stepped on the plate killing himself along with Dan. Then Seamus and Sp00n made the mountain smaller so the obsidian was floating in the air, at this time Seamus accidentally killed Sp00n with his shovel. Aleks ends up at the base and gets killed by Seamus, Dan ran to the base trying to weasel his way to the diamond, after his team told him he needed a pickaxe, he then found out it was breaking and got attacked by Jordan but he failed to kill Dan and got killed instead, Aleks killed Dan with nothing but his fists. After that first attack Sp00n and Dan ran over to Coby's base getting themselves killed. But after a while Sly geared up, went to Team Coby's base after Jordan got killed by Seamus, he spawn killed Jordan and then killed Ze, Jordan then activated his own trap blowing up most of his base before being killed by Sly again, James ran over there only to get himself killed by Sly before Aleks finally killed him. Later Jordan and James decided to attack Team Carl. Dan tried his best to stall them but they got up to Team Carl's base but Jordan was quickly killed by Seamus, they then surrounded James and Seamus booted him of the mountain, Aleks then came out of no where and jumped Seamus but he was still able to kill him. Sly then attacked Team Coby with his diamond sword and killed Jordan and Aleks. James got killed by lava and Ze got killed by Seamus's bow. Then Sp00n killed Aleks while he was trying to attack him. James then went into creative mode and winner was not decided as James technically cheated but Dan said there was going to be a rematch soon. 'Team Coby' Team Coby was made up of Kootra, Nova, Immortal and Ze. As soon as they spawned, they separated into different parts of the forest performing different duties. Nova mined and hunted, Ze followed Nova and starved, Kootra collected wood and encased the loot in dirt, and a lot of Immortal's footage failed so what he did is unknown. In the beginning and some other parts we can see some of his footage. At first Team Coby encased the loot in dirt and built a wooden porch to overlook the forest. As Kootra hid the loot, Dan snuck over to their base and was killed by Immortal after he was was able to take out Kootra. This situation repeated several times, members of Team Carl running over to Team Coby's mountain, resulting in several fights. Ze took charge of base defense, protecting the loot with TNT and lava. Nova set up camp in a random cave and spent the majority of the episode mining, specifically searching for diamond to make the game winning pickaxe. Kootra spent a lot of time planning defence, attack and strategy. During this, Team Carl launched numerous attacks on Coby's base. Sp00n often arrived at the base, but instead of attacking he wandered around and let himself get killed by Ze. Dan would try to kill Team Coby yet often fail and Sly tried to set the forest on fire, failing every time. For a while, it seemed like Team Coby had the upper hand until the following events took place. Sly attacked the base more often, decked out with armor and a diamond sword. At one point, Kootra and Sly battled on the porch, causing Kootra to set off a booby trap Ze had created and blew up the porch. Kootra then devised a plan to take over the enemy base, in which they would all rush it with iron weapons and then flood it with an lava bucket. Immortal and Ze decided to defend the base while Kootra and Nova did this. When they reached the enemy base, they realized their plan was pointless as Ze had the lava bucket and Kootra had not prepared whatsoever. Ze then ran to their help with the lava but, upon arrival at the Team Carl Mountain, was killed by a skeleton. Shortly after, Seamus killed Kootra and kicked Nova off a cliff. Ze and Kootra then decided to build a skybridge over to Team Coby's mountain. While they executed this, Nova continued mining and Immortal tried to tunnel through to the enemy base, leaving their base completely unprotected. As Ze and Kootra built the skybridge, Seamus attempted to shoot them off with a bow while Sly attacked their base. He attempted to break the bridge but Ze tried to attack him with nothing but his fists, getting killed by Sly's diamond pickaxe.The entire Team Coby and Team Carl proceeded to the base and fought each other. Seamus then placed a bucket of lava at Team Coby's spawn, permanently trapping them. When they realized this had caused them to lose, a frustrated Nova then entered creative mode and flew over to the enemy base, took the diamond and flew back to base resulting in Nova getting kicked for cheating. The winner was not decided. Participants Team Carl *Seamus- 9 kills/0 deaths. *Sp00n- 2 kills/13 deaths. *Sly- 6 kills/6 deaths. *Danz- 3 kills/15 deaths. Team Coby *Nova- 5 kills/8 deaths. *Kootra- 2 kills/12 deaths. *Ze- 3 kills/7 deaths. *ImmortalHD- 7 kills/10 deaths. Referee *Xirann (Sam) Trivia *This is the first time that ALL of the current Creatures (who were in the group at the time of the video) were together in a video/series (along with future creature ImmortalHD). *Kootra was thinking of making this a yearly event (But has yet to do so). Videos *Team Picking & Rules *Team Carl's POV *Team Coby's POV Category:Event Category:Minecraft series Category:Creature hub series Category:Creature only series Category:Series of 2013 Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Series with Ex-Creature Category:Series